1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus and a print control method for performing printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing printing on both sides of a continuous sheet, such as a roll sheet, some printing apparatuses perform printing on one of the surfaces of a continuous sheet fed into a printing unit and cut the sheet. Thereafter, the printing apparatuses temporarily wind the cut continuous sheet and feed the sheet into the printing unit again. Thus, the other surface of the sheet is printed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-249346). In such printing apparatuses, in order to perform efficient printing, a plurality of pages are printed on one of the two surfaces of the sheet. After the printing of the plurality of pages is completed, printing is performed on the other surface of the sheet.
In such a printing procedure, if a plurality of duplex print jobs are received, the sheet is turned over every time each of the print jobs is executed. That is, a plurality of images of a first job are sequentially printed on the front surface of the sheet, and the sheet is cut. Thereafter, the sheet is turned over. A plurality of images are printed on the back surface of the sheet, and the sheet is cut. Subsequently, in the same manner, a plurality of images of a second duplex print job are sequentially printed on the front surface of the sheet, and the sheet is cut. Thereafter, the sheet is turned over. A plurality of images are printed on the back surface of the sheet. Accordingly, when a plurality of duplex print jobs are executed, it is necessary to reverse the front and back surfaces of the sheet and cut the sheet a plurality of times. As a result, much time is needed before the printing operation is completed.